


Pretty Little Thing

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Human!Jongin, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Prince!Jongin, Rimming, Smut, Werewolf AU, jongin is a prince !!, prince AU, wolf!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: Jongin is a prince who wants to be pleasured, and his Alpha provides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally wrote this thing, and I'm so glad that it's all finished! This one had the most votes on the uncollected fics thing I did, and I was so glad because I think it's my favorite one too. I think I did an okay job on it, I feel like it needs a little more, but I just couldn't put my finger on it? I'll let you guys decide, but I think the most I'll do with this fic is add one more chapter because I want to write other stuff!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Jongin heard the knock at his door, and he quickly put on his robe, his fingers shaking as he tied the knot. He didn’t know what Baekhyun had brought him, but he was hoping it was something that will satisfy him.

“Prince?” Baekhyun asked, and Jongin could hear chains rattling. 

A prisoner? 

He went over to open the door slowly, and his eyes widened as he saw a tall man with a metal collar around his neck, a chain attached to the hook in front of it. His eyes fixated to Jongin’s intensely, and he could have sworn there was a smirk playing on those lips. Jongin took a closer look to see fiery red hair, and a black tattoo on his left arm.

“Your Highness…?” Jongin almost jumped, not noticing Baekhyun’s presence. He looked so small compared to the prisoner, and Jongin felt the same way even though he stood an inch under the man in chains. 

“Yes, Baekhyun, what have you brought me?” he asked with uncertainty, hoping that this was a mistake. He asked for satisfaction, not to be scared out of his mind.

“A slave, your Highness, someone for your…” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with furrowed eyebrows, and back to Jongin. “For your pleasure.”

“This is who Minseok found for me?”

“He said this should be perfect for you.”

Jongin looked at the stranger once again, and was surprised to see that his brown eyes flashed red for a moment before going back to their normal color. Jongin gulped, but if Minseok said this man was his to keep, then so be it. He trusted Minseok more than anything in this world, his most distinguished knight and advisor.

“Fine, but let him out of those chains. He’s not an animal,” Jongin ordered, but Baekhyun tightened his hold on the chains.

“Are you sure, my prince?” Baekhyun asked carefully, and Jongin blinked for a moment. It looked as if Baekhyun was trying to tell him something using his facial expressions, but the stranger’s eyes reflected amusement.

“I’m quite sure, Baekhyun. That was an order, was it not?” Baekhyun nodded immediately, and retrieved the key from his pocket, and the man leaned down so that Baekhyun could unlock the chains easily.

“His name is Chanyeol,” Baekhyun told him once he got the restraints off. “He’ll take care of you. Those were his words.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a hard stare as if reminding the taller of an earlier conversation.

Before Chanyeol could answer, Jongin shook his head. “You may leave, Baekhyun. I’m sure everything will be fine with… Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun still seemed unsure, but he bowed graciously to Jongin before leaving the room, chancing one last look behind his shoulder before shutting the door.

“He’s… protective,” Jongin tried to explain, but Chanyeol only raised an eyebrow, looking Jongin up and down while crossing his arms.

“I can see why,” Chanyeol replied, and Jongin was startled at the deep voice. His cheeks turned into a pretty shade of pink, and Chanyeol chuckled, walking over to Jongin.

“You’re not what I expected Minseok to bring.” Jongin swallowed nervously as Chanyeol stood right in front of him, arms still crossed against his sturdy chest. “Why a wolf?”

Chanyeol smiled, and Jongin blinked at how easy and genuine it looked.

“Because wolves can make sure you’re fucked well,” Chanyeol replied quietly, and Jongin shivered, his hands suddenly shaking with fear. He’s heard about knots, and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to take it. Plus, Chanyeol had to be an Alpha considering his height and size which automatically made something else bigger.

“You’re shaking,” Chanyeol mused, and Jongin clenched his fists to try and stop.

“Why did they chain you?” Jongin asked, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice. Chanyeol smiled even wider, shaking his head.

“The young prince asks so many questions. Your knight didn’t want to restrain me, but the guards did anyway simply because I’m an Alpha. That’s all there is to it.”

“You lie to a young prince. It’s a full moon. Alphas lose all sense of reason from its power.”

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately went red, and Jongin could hear a growl emitting from his chest. Jongin whimpered this time, and Chanyeol had to fight himself to keep from throwing this boy onto the bed and fucking him into oblivion.

“Someone’s been doing research,” Chanyeol muttered, and Jongin took in a deep breath, knowing full well that Chanyeol can smell his fear scent.

“Aren’t you going to ruin me?” Jongin challenged, trying to be brave. Chanyeol let another growl slip, a louder one this time. Jongin could see the veins bulging in his arms, the flimsy piece of fabric that acted as a shirt threatening to rip at the seams. Jongin almost began to cry, regretting the decision to appear powerful.

“Not while you’re this scared. Even if it’s a full moon, wolves like to make sure their mate feels safe.” Jongin raised his eyebrows at this, not expecting such an answer.

“I-I don’t know how to not be scared,” Jongin mumbled, looking away from Chanyeol’s red eyes, and down at the ground, finally admitting defeat.

Large hands were suddenly cupping his cheeks, making Jongin look up into regular brown eyes. 

“Let me help you as I had promised,” Chanyeol whispered, and Jongin felt surprised again at the tenderness and care that the Alpha was showing.

“You’re safe with me, my prince.” Another soft whisper, and he was suddenly kissing Jongin. Jongin wanted to resist since this was so sudden, but he felt soothed by the other’s soft lips. Chanyeol licked at the seam of his lips, and Jongin opened up for him, pliant and needy. Their tongues tangled with each other’s as Chanyeol trailed his hands down to Jongin’s waist, pulling him chest to chest. Jongin let his fingers grip the red locks of hair, letting Chanyeol lick and bite as he pleased.

He felt Chanyeol’s hands begin to untie the knot of his robe, and normally he would be shy, but there was something about Chanyeol’s reassuring lips that allowed him to not care about what his body looked like.

“You’re wearing nothing,” Chanyeol groaned against his lips, and Jongin pulled back a little, a line of spit still connected their lips. Jongin’s eyes were hooded as he allowed Chanyeol’s hands to roam around his bare stomach, big palms sliding up to Jongin’s chest. He looked at Jongin with a question of permission, and Jongin nodded. He slid his hands up a little more to brush the robe off of Jongin’s shoulders, pushing it down and off of his arms to let it pool at the ground.

“D-Don’t stare,” Jongin stuttered, but Chanyeol’s eyes revealed an expression of pure shock.

“But you’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol murmured, letting his fingertips run up and down Jongin’s ribs. “Everything about you…”

“Please,” Jongin whispered, closing his eyes as he felt the goosebumps rise on his skin. That touch was enough to make his skin feel like fire. “W-What are you going to do to me?” 

“You said you wanted to feel good… I can help with that.” Chanyeol licked his lips as he took in all of Jongin’s body, and he loved how petite Jongin was even if he was almost Chanyeol’s height. 

“Minseok said that knots were the best for satisfaction,” Jongin found himself saying, and he blushed prettily. Chanyeol hummed in agreement as he grabbed Jongin’s hips to pull him closer. Jongin gasped softly, hands flying to Chanyeol’s shoulders to stabilize himself. He could feel every defined muscle through the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, and he could feel something big against his stomach. Pure lust for this wolf made him shiver. 

“Have you not been feeling satisfied?” Chanyeol asked, and Jongin was surprised to hear genuine concern in the question. It showed on Chanyeol’s face too, his eyebrows knitting together as he brushed Jongin’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

“N-No, it’s been… There’s been others, but they were not enough.” Jongin let himself lean into Chanyeol’s hand, his own hands gripping Chanyeol’s shirt. Their lips were inches away from each other, and Jongin craved them against his again. 

“What do I feel like to you then? What do I have that others don’t?” Chanyeol could feel anger pulsing in his veins at the thought of anyone having the privilege to touch this beautiful creature, and not treating him in the right way. 

“You… You have natural dominance,” Jongin started in a soft voice, and he slid his hands down Chanyeol’s body to the edge of his shirt. Chanyeol got the hint, and took it off. Jongin’s eyes widened, licking his lips at the sight as his fingertips touched over Chanyeol’s chest. “Strength,” he continued weakly, palms now sliding over that glorious body to feel every edge. His gaze went back up to Chanyeol’s eyes that were still red. “You’re also… dangerous,” Jongin finished, letting his hand brush over the bulge that was now fully hard and pressing into his stomach. Chanyeol’s grip on his hips hardened, and Jongin shuddered at how big and strong they felt. 

“May I speak boldly, my prince?” Chanyeol asked in a strange tone, and Jongin nodded while lacing his fingers together behind Chanyeol’s neck to bring himself closer. He wanted to fully press up against Chanyeol’s body, and feel everything with skin on skin contact. 

“Always speak your mind to me, Chanyeol.” 

“Maybe you don’t want to be treated like royalty. That Baekhyun mentioned that I was to be your slave, but… I believe you want that to be the other way around behind closed doors.” 

Jongin felt like he had been slapped. Chanyeol gave him an amused smile, and Jongin tried to wipe away the shock on his face.

“I- I don’t know… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin stammered, feeling the need to defend himself, his hands letting go to back away with unsure footsteps. Chanyeol shook his head slowly though, and Jongin knew he was doomed. 

“You wanted me to speak my mind, did you not?” he teased, walking towards Jongin as he moved away. Jongin froze when he felt the backs of his thighs hit the bed, and he knew he was trapped in his own fantasy that he’s always wanted, but was too ashamed to act it out. He kept trying to deny it, but his erection was painfully obvious. 

“Chanyeol, I don’t know, I don’t...,” Jongin tried meekly, but Chanyeol shoved Jongin’s hand into his pants before crashing his lips hard onto Jongin’s plush ones. Jongin whimpered against Chanyeol’s mouth as he felt how big Chanyeol was, his hand awkwardly fumbling around to squeeze what it felt like his knot. Chanyeol groaned into their kiss, nails dragging down Jongin’s back. Jongin’s other hand was tangled in that red hair that matched Chanyeol’s eyes so well. 

“Don’t fight it unless you really don’t want this,” Chanyeol said through a clenched jaw, his hands sliding up Jongin’s back only to drag his fingers back down to his ass to grip it firmly. Jongin let himself give in at last, and he allowed Chanyeol to manhandle him onto the bed. Everything was in a haze as his back hit the silk sheets, and Chanyeol was suddenly between his legs. Shaky fingers tried to pry off Chanyeol’s pants, but Chanyeol pinned Jongin’s wrists above his head. Jongin’s lips were parted to let out quick exhales, excitement and desire glittering in his eyes. Chanyeol gazed down at him with a dark expression, and Jongin knew he was his prey. 

“Alpha…” Jongin said breathlessly, and Chanyeol tilted his head to the side while a low rumbling noise grew in his chest. Knowing he shouldn’t be scared, Jongin let himself relax with Chanyeol on top of him, knowing the wolf was going to take care of him. “My Alpha,” he said again, a soft noise of content leaving his lips when Chanyeol leaned down to nuzzle his face. 

Jongin knew wolves were good in bed, but he never expected this level of intimacy. Every touch that Chanyeol gave him had care attached to it, and his lips were gentle as they explored Jongin’s body. Warm hands caressed the insides of his wrists, his forearms, his torso, and finally to the inside of his thighs. Jongin bit his lip, spreading his legs wide as Chanyeol rubbed his fingers against them. He left his hands above his head since he liked the idea of being naked and vulnerable to this primal energy. Even though Chanyeol was being gentle, it was tangible in the air, and Jongin wanted to expose himself to it. 

He also liked the way Chanyeol looked at him too. Like he was the most precious thing he’s ever seen.  

“Chanyeol? I… I want you,” Jongin stated calmly, his trembling voice forgotten. He was still a bit nervous, but he could control it now. 

“I needed to hear you say it,” Chanyeol said with a small smile on his face, and Jongin felt his whole body get warm. That smile did something to his soul, and it felt like his heart was opening up. 

Once Chanyeol got his pants off and threw them over the side of the bed, everything began to fall into place. Jongin practically drooled at the sight of Chanyeol’s size, his own cock leaking precum in small pulses. Chanyeol noticed this, and let his thumb run through the pale liquid. Jongin’s whole body twitched at that, and a small moan escaped when Chanyeol ran the heel of his palm against Jongin’s dick. “Alpha, yes,” he whined, his hips bucking as Chanyeol pumped him. “Oh, don’t.. I mean not yet, I’ll let go too soon, but please… please kiss me.” Chanyeol shushed him softly before caging Jongin in with strong arms. 

Their first kisses were delicate, but turned deep and heavy with lust. Chanyeol just felt so good against him, and Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth felt like a dream. He sucked on it hard, and Chanyeol moaned deeply as his knot got a little bigger. Jongin could feel it, and he’s never wanted something inside of him so bad. 

“I never thought I could crave someone’s lips so much,” Jongin said when Chanyeol began kissing down his neck. His hands gripped soft strands of hair as Chanyeol bit his neck hard, and Jongin shuddered as Chanyeol sucked a mark into his skin. 

“I have never craved anyone like this,” Chanyeol replied against his neck, giving the mark a small kiss. “I want to show you what it feels like to be really be pleasured, my prince.” 

“At least let me have a taste first.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised when he looked back up at Jongin. The human had a sheepish smile on his face, and Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at Jongin’s thick lips. Imagining them around his cock was more than arousing. 

“Are you certain?” 

“More than certain.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath before moving to straddle Jongin’s chest. Jongin’s lips parted when Chanyeol’s cock was right in front of him, and Chanyeol made sure to keep his knees underneath Jongin’s arms. 

“You’re… large,” Jongin breathed out while wrapping his hand around it. He smacked his lips together softly before pressing a kiss right onto the crown, and he let out a little squeal of surprise when precum leaked everywhere. 

Once he got his taste though, it was almost like it wasn’t enough. 

Jongin stuck his tongue out to lick the small drops along the underside followed by his lips closing around the tip to suck more of that delicious liquid into his mouth. Something about Chanyeol just tasted so good. The twitches that his cock made to drive more of that precum out made it intoxicating.

“Oh, you’re good at this,” Chanyeol whispered, looking down at Jongin with a soft gaze as he pumped Chanyeol with one hand while his mouth worked halfway down the length. It was a bit of a struggle to get his lips all the way to the growing knot, but Jongin tried anyway. He wanted to please this Alpha. 

On the other side of things, Chanyeol just couldn’t believe how nice a warm, wet tongue felt against him. Whenever he was in bed with someone, they were usually begging for a good fucking. No one has ever wanted to pleasure him like this until now, and Jongin looked stunning with his lips wrapped around him. His stomach would tense at the way Jongin did a particular flick of his tongue, or when he used both hands to grab at his cock. 

When a tentative hand squeezed his knot, Chanyeol’s eyelids fluttered. Instead of his thighs trembling, they tensed to show corded muscle. Jongin moaned around the crown of Chanyeol’s cock when he saw this, and that vibration had Chanyeol grabbing the headboard with one hand. He couldn’t help the thrust of his hips, and even though that choked Jongin a little bit, he felt a strong desire for the power behind Chanyeol’s body. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol growled in warning, red eyes glaring down at him. Jongin looked right into them as he leaned forward to let the flat of his tongue lave around the growing knot. This caused Chanyeol to grab Jongin’s hair to hold it firmly, but not to move his head. “Show me how much you want it inside you, Jongin, show your Alpha.” The sensitivity was almost too much to take, but Chanyeol managed to maintain self-control. 

Those words had Jongin whining loudly, and he licked the underside back up to the tip to suck on it with a little more force this time to show Chanyeol how much he loved it. More and more of that sweet taste gushed into his mouth, and he swallowed it all save for a few drops that would leak out of the corners of his lips. Seeing that made the fire pool low in Chanyeol’s abdomen, and he knew he needed to back out.

“Do you want to rest for a moment?” Chanyeol murmured, beginning to take his cock out of Jongin’s mouth with some amusement showing on his face. Jongin’s excitement for him was almost too adorable to handle. 

“Yes, please, Alpha,” Jongin said while out of breath, licking his lips to get everything off. To really emphasize that he wanted Chanyeol, he pressed a firm kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s dick while maintaining eye contact. Chanyeol couldn’t help a sweet smile at the gesture. He pet Jongin’s hair tenderly, brushing some of it from those pretty brown eyes. 

“No one’s ever done that for me before. You almost had me spilling down your throat,” he confessed as he carefully settled himself back between Jongin’s legs, and his face expressed utter confusion with a red hue painting his cheeks. 

“No one? How can those other wolves not crave your sweet taste?” Jongin asked with wonder in his eyes, and Chanyeol gave him a gentle kiss. 

“They’re not fully human, so all they want is for me is to knot them… but you… you seem to want me in every way... “ 

“I want you in every way possible,” Jongin admitted, his legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s waist. The weight of them was a comfort to Chanyeol, and he pressed their foreheads together while snaking his arms underneath Jongin’s body to hold him. 

“How do you want me? In which possible ways?” Jongin giggled softly, his arms hugging Chanyeol close to him. 

“I want to know what it feels like to be properly fucked,” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol’s arms tightened. Jongin was so hard that it was almost too painful, and Chanyeol’s size and strength made it ache even more. “Ravage me, Alpha, just give in to me like how I’m giving in to you.” 

Chanyeol studied him with a feral glare in his eyes. He didn’t want to scare Jongin, but if this is what his prince he wanted, then he would provide. 

“Please-” The rest of Jongin’s words were cut off when he was suddenly shoved onto his stomach. A gasp of surprise left his lips when an arm hooked underneath his waist to pull him up onto his knees. Jongin’s heart pounded with anticipation at the rough treatment, and he wasn’t expecting to like it so much. This side of Chanyeol was making him leak precum onto the bed sheets, and when Chanyeol spread him, his eyes got big. 

“Look at this,” Chanyeol said in a much deeper voice if possible, and it left goosebumps all over Jongin’s skin. “It looks as if my pheromones do affect you.” 

Jongin blinked in confusion as he felt his entrance becoming wet. Chanyeol blew onto it softly to make it flutter, and Jongin made such a pretty noise as he squirmed. 

“Chanyeol, am I… am I changing?” he asked breathlessly, unsure of what to call it. Chanyeol ran his thumb over the puckered skin, his carnal hunger taking over. That action only made Jongin wetter, the lubricant now dripping onto the bed to mix in with Jongin’s precum. 

“In a way, but only for me.” Chanyeol’s voice was almost cut off by the possessive rumble in his chest, and he decided to give in. 

Jongin moans were so loud that he was sure the whole kingdom could hear them. Chanyeol licked all over Jongin’s entrance, sucking on the rim to see Jongin’s body shake. He loved seeing him weak like this, and his hand began stroking Jongin’s cock with tight squeezes at the base. 

That tongue was going to be the death of Jongin, and his hands gripped the pillows out of pure satisfaction. Chanyeol’s hand around him was so warm and secure that he began to rub himself against Chanyeol’s mouth while fucking his hand. 

“Needy,” Chanyeol commented, the word coming out as a vibrating growl against Jongin’s ecstasy. Jongin didn’t care though as he continued to fuck himself, his eyes half-closed with parted lips as he started getting closer and closer. Cries of ecstasy spilled out as Chanyeol easily shoved three fingers inside of him to slam against his prostate, and Jongin rode those fingers like his life depended on it with the slick being enough for it not to hurt. 

“W-Want to come, want… please, Alpha, I-I...” Jongin could barely get the words out, but Chanyeol knew what he was saying. 

“You only come when my knot is stretching you, little one,” Chanyeol said calmly, his own cock twitching with lust as he watched Jongin fuck his fingers. He gave Jongin’s dick twisting strokes to give him better friction, wanting him to be on that edge. Jongin moaned in frustration since it felt like he should be coming, but that tension in his stomach just wasn’t releasing. The build up was almost too much to take, and his cock felt like it was straining. 

“Please,” Jongin pleaded in a shuddering breath, his lips pressing together as he continued to push his ass against Chanyeol’s fingers. 

“Please what?” 

“Please knot me, Alpha.” 

“As you wish, precious.” 

The pet name made Jongin smile in relief while pushing his face into the pillow he was hugging. Chanyeol stood on his knees to look down at Jongin’s full body. “Beautiful,” he said to himself as he ran his palms over the arch of Jongin’s back, letting his thumbs dig into the indentation of his spine. The trail ended at Jongin’s ass where he squeezed the plush skin to spread him once more. 

“Chanyeol, I’m losing patience,” Jongin mumbled into the pillow when he felt the head of Chanyeol’s cock touch over his rim. Chanyeol tried to bite back a laugh, but he couldn’t help the little exhale of air through his nose. Jongin had to laugh too, pushing the pillow away as he turned his head to look up at Chanyeol with a big smile as he settled his chin on his shoulder. 

“Here I am trying to be your dominant Alpha, and you’re making me laugh,” he said softly, laying over Jongin’s body to give him a deep kiss before pulling back only centimeters. Jongin bit Chanyeol’s bottom lip as he started to teasingly push against Chanyeol’s dick.  

“You  _ are  _ my dominant Alpha.” Jongin kissed him, but his lips opened to let out a soft gasp when Chanyeol began pushing in. He watched Jongin with careful eyes, setting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder as he finally slipped all the way in. Jongin whimpered at the size, his whole body tensing up as Chanyeol pushed against the resistance. He knew he would have to stay still for Jongin to adjust, but he didn’t know how long he would last. 

“Try to relax, Jongin, I can’t stay calm much longer, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Chanyeol whispered right by his ear. The warmth wrapped around his cock was becoming too much, and all he wanted to do was slam into it. He hugged Jongin to his chest to control himself as he pressed his forehead against Jongin’s back. 

Jongin had his eyes closed, the feeling of being so full making him shake. His hands were balled into fists as he tried to make his aching entrance relax around Chanyeol’s size. He was bigger than anyone he’s ever taken before, and what was even scarier is that he could feel the wolf’s knot pushing up against rim. It wasn’t even inside him yet. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol hissed in warning, his hips pulling out and pushing back in. Jongin’s eyelids fluttered as the tip hit his prostate dead on. 

“You’re so deep,” Jongin gasped, and Chanyeol clenched his jaw as he grabbed Jongin’s hair to shove his face into the pillows. 

“You’ve never had someone like this,” Chanyeol snarled, his inner wolf snapping as he started to fuck Jongin with rough thrusts of his hips. Jongin’s muffled screams soon became clear when Chanyeol yanked on his hair to bring his head back up. “You’ve never been fucked like this.” 

Jongin had spit running out of the corners of his mouth, his moans escalating into high pitched screams. With every slam of Chanyeol’s hips, his knot would sink deeper and deeper, and Jongin has never felt such a pleasureful stretch. 

“T-Take me, Alpha, take me,” Jongin stammered through sharp inhales. He’s never experienced stamina like this as Chanyeol continued to pound into him at a steady pace. It felt like his body was opening up for Chanyeol, accommodating that knot that was quickly making its way into him.

Chanyeol pulled out to shove Jongin over on his back. The blissed out look on Jongin’s face made him hungrier, and he pushed Jongin’s knees to his shoulders before ruining him again. Jongin left deep scratches on his back, and he cried as Chanyeol’s knot was starting to push into him halfway. 

“Alpha, I…  So big,” Jongin moaned, throwing his head back to scream Chanyeol’s name as Chanyeol finally got himself all the way inside Jongin. He continued to push, his primal instincts making him bite Jongin’s neck with a snarl. 

Jongin couldn’t stop trembling once Chanyeol’s knot finally slipped past his entrance. All he could feel was pleasure deep in his body, deep in his veins, and he needed to release all of it now that Chanyeol was stretching him to his limits. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whimpered, his body being shoved around by Chanyeol’s hips pushing his knot in and out of Jongin’s warmth. Chanyeol brought his head up from Jongin’s neck to look at him with a dangerous expression. “Ple-Please… Make me come, Alpha, make me cry for you.” 

“You want to cry for me, hm?” Chanyeol asked in that deep rumble, and it only turned Jongin on even more. 

“I want you to make me come,” Jongin whispered, looking into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Break me, Alpha.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know where Jongin learned to talk like that, but it made him grab both of Jongin’s wrists to pin them above his head while his other hand slid down Jongin’s body to pump his cock. Jongin’s whole body tensed at Chanyeol’s touch, and he pressed the back of his head against the pillow as his eyes squeezed shut. 

“ _ Alpha, Alpha, Alpha _ ,” Jongin cried, his heels running up and down Chanyeol’s spine, his toes curled as he arched his back. Chanyeol’s knot was pushing inside of him in just the right way, and his hand wrapped around Jongin’s dick was all too much. 

He came with a loud scream of Chanyeol’s name, his come glistening against his stomach. Small tears spilled down his face at the intensity of his orgasm with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. The feeling of it was different than anything he’s ever felt before; it was like lightning was exploding everywhere in his body all at once. His entire body twitched and jerked, his vision being clouded by an explosion of static. 

Chanyeol smashed their lips together at how hard Jongin’s entrance was squeezing around his knot, and he let himself go with a menacing growl. His grip on Jongin’s wrists was hard enough to leave bruises as he squeezed every last drop out of Jongin’s cock. 

Jongin was still in his high as Chanyeol continued to come deep inside of him with quick, but small thrusts of his hips. Jongin’s heels were still rubbing Chanyeol’s spine in pleasure as he tried to come back down from it all. His chest was heaving, and his body finally gave out to relax. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol whispered, his normal voice somewhat bringing Jongin out of his haze. His face was still buried against Jongin’s neck, and he finally released Jongin’s hands. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin said weakly, his eyes barely staying open. Chanyeol brought his head up, and kissed Jongin’s tears away, giving him gentle shushes. Jongin moved his hands to Chanyeol’s back to slowly run his fingertips down the smooth skin. “Your prince commands you to stay here.” 

Chanyeol gave him a big smile before leaning in to kiss him with passion. Jongin eagerly returned the kiss even though his head was still fuzzy and his lips weren’t moving right. 

“You know I have a pack, right?” Chanyeol asked him after their lips separated. Jongin hummed with a small smile, and Chanyeol has never seen such a beautiful human being. “I have to look after them. An Alpha always has responsibilities, sweet prince.” 

“Yes, but… come back here often. Please. Whether it’s to eat, to talk, to make love, just please… Please always come back to me.” Jongin’s bit his lip, and hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. Chanyeol reassuringly nuzzled their noses together, and adjusted his body to protectively cover Jongin. His knot moved inside of him during the process, and Chanyeol gave his cheek a kiss to calm down the small whimpers. 

“As you wish… I could never leave you, or forget you, Jongin. I want to cherish you, and I want to love you if you’ll have me.” Jongin’s chest felt like it was full to bursting when that word was said. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol to hug him close with his legs squeezing around Chanyeol’s waist in pure happiness. 

“I’ll have you, Alpha. As soon as you walked through that door, I wanted you.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes in relief, having felt so much fear that Jongin would reject him. There was one condition that he had to make though. 

“Jongin, when I’m with you… You are no longer a prince,” Chanyeol said in a gruff voice, and Jongin slightly squirmed at the tone. “You are my _mate_ in my presence. The full moon allowed you to take me even though humans could never physically take an Alpha. It let my pheromones affect you, and that means that you are in my care and in my arms. _Only_ _me._ ” 

Jongin shivered as he felt the deep growl of those last two words. He honestly didn’t mind the thought of no longer being in control when Chanyeol was around; it actually felt like freedom. He could trust Chanyeol to take care of him, and now that he was considered a human Omega, it only made everything more exciting. 

It was as if they were meant to be. 

Jongin traced the tattoo on Chanyeol’s arm while staring into those predatory eyes. He now knew it was a signifying mark of an Alpha, and Jongin wanted to touch it out of respect for Chanyeol’s dominance. 

“I would love to be your mate, Alpha, and I’ll allow you to help me let go of my worries when you are with me. I am no longer frightened by you.”

“I’m a monster in human’s eyes.”

“This human does not think so.” 

“Jongin…” Chanyeol whispered as he kissed him once more. He just couldn’t get enough of those lips, and Jongin’s warmth felt like the blanket of security that he’s always needed. 

“Oh, Chanyeol, as much as I don’t want to sleep…” Jongin said against Chanyeol’s lips, but Chanyeol opened up Jongin’s lips to lick the roof of his mouth. Jongin sucked on it slowly with a small moan, his toes curling at the tingling sensation he was feeling. He finally pulled back, and Jongin blinked up at him while licking his lips. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his hand against Jongin’s cheek as he admired him. 

“Rest for now, sweet one, and I’ll be here to help you in the morning. You won’t be able to move,” Chanyeol said with pride in his tone, and Jongin playfully smacked his arm. 

“If the servants walk in, you will be the one dealing with them,” Jongin replied as they turned on their sides with Jongin’s head tucked underneath Chanyeol’s chin. Chanyeol pulled the blanket over them, and buried his face in Jongin’s hair to inhale his scent. He pressed a kiss there, and Jongin smiled when Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Should I growl at Baekhyun to get out with my red eyes?” 

“Chanyeol!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for not writing for a while! My schedule was so packed with work and school, but lately, I've finally had time to write a little sequel to this fanfic!!
> 
> I know it's not as good as the first chapter, but I think I did okay with getting their dynamic back into the story (because when you put off writing a sequel for a while, you kind of lose the magic of the characters if that makes any sense... It's like that for me anyway). 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy Baekhyun being, well, himself!

“He’s had that fever for four days, Minseok, but I don’t think he’s sick.” 

 

Minseok shook his head, the confusion making his lips turn into a frown. If Jongin was really in heat, as they say, then they were in trouble. All the best doctors from different towns came in to see the prince. All of them have said it looked like a sickness, but they could not find anything else wrong other than the heavy fever. 

 

“Minseok… We have to take him to-”

 

“No,” Minseok said sternly, giving Baekhyun a hard look. “Chanyeol only comes here. If Jongin were to go into that kind of territory with the state that he’s in… I don’t even want to imagine it.” 

 

“Chanyeol will take care of him, I promise you. They’ve been so good together, Minseok, and I’m more than willing to take Jongin there and back.” Baekhyun tried to be sympathetic with Minseok, but it was hard when the knight was so stubborn. Minseok’s been watching over Jongin for years, and he was always reluctant to let Jongin be on his own. 

 

“I’ll go with him, Baekhyun, he needs me to protect him.” 

 

“Sweet knight… You’re kind, but Jongin needs Chanyeol, and he needs someone who knows the woods like the back of their hand. Plus, your place is here to make sure the castle is protected while our prince is away.” 

 

Minseok looked past Baekhyun’s shoulder to Jongin’s room. He mulled over the head servant’s words, seeing all the possible bad things that could happen while Jongin and Baekhyun made their journey. 

 

However, Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol was the leader of the entire pack, and he would do anything to protect his mate. If the tales were true, Chanyeol may already know that Jongin is going through his heat. Even from so far away. 

 

“Alright. Alright, fine, I’ll have preparations made, but Jongin has to stay in the carriage until he is safe inside somewhere with Chanyeol. Away from other Alphas. Chanyeol knows this as well; he shouldn’t give you too many problems.” 

 

Once Minseok walked away, Baekhyun scoffed once Minseok was gone. He knew Chanyeol was going to mess with him in any way possible. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

“My prince! Your royal highness! You must awake to meet your love!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he burst into Jongin’s room. Jongin yelled as he was wrenched from his sleep from Baekhyun’s shouts. 

 

“What is it?!” Jongin gripped the sheets in his hands as he watched Baekhyun start packing away his clothes. 

 

“We’re going on a little journey! Just you and me, of course, I finally got Minseok to agree with me for once. How long does a heat last?” Baekhyun asked the last question to himself as he tried to figure out how many clothes to pack away. 

 

“How long does a what- B-Baekhyun, where are we going?” Jongin couldn’t help but laugh as Baekhyun started to fold up all of Jongin’s clothes to put them into a bag. 

 

“Well, my prince, we must hurry, or else we’ll never make it before dark. I really don’t want to meet Chanyeol in the dead of night with those red eyes.” Baekhyun shivered for a second before grabbing Jongin’s shoes to pack them away. Jongin looked at him as if Baekhyun had gone insane. 

 

“W-We’re meeting Chanyeol? Doesn’t he usually come here? He has to be with his pack, Baek, we can’t just go in and-”

 

“Sh, sh, sh, Jongin, you  _ have _ to see him. You’re going through your heat, and it’s only going to get worse unless you and Chanyeol have… have your intimacies.” Baekhyun had a light blush on his cheeks, and Jongin gave him an incredulous expression. 

 

“Baekhyun, in all my years that I have known you, I have no idea what you just said.” Baekhyun sighed, finishing up all the preparations. He called in another servant to take them to the carriage before sitting down with Jongin. 

 

“Listen. You have Omega qualities, and we’re not sure why, but… this fever keeps getting worse, and we don’t think you’re sick. You’re going through what the wolves call a ‘heat,’ and… and you need to be with Chanyeol before it peaks.” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed as he started to understand. He remembered Chanyeol briefly telling him something like this one night, but neither of them thought it would actually go into effect. 

 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol can’t have both worlds, so he needed to be with his pack this week. Otherwise, he knew Chanyeol would be racing over to the castle in his wolf form to tend to Jongin. Plus, it finally gave Jongin a chance to see him in his element; to see where he lives, and how he manages such a large group of hybrids. 

 

“You’re right. I do have to see him. I can feel myself growing hotter by the day, but I was hoping it would just go away on its own. I’m very excited to see him though.” He looked at Baekhyun, taking his hand into his own. “Thank you for wanting to come with me on this one, Baek. I really appreciate your service to me.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled, gently squeezing Jongin’s hand.

 

“My prince, you have no idea how much I care about you. I think this little expedition of ours will have some kind of meaning for the both of us.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin scooted closer to him, placing an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders to draw him in. Baekhyun seemed hesitant at first, but Jongin’s warmth made him feel safe. 

 

“It’s strange, but I feel as if I’m going to meet someone important when we get to that destination. Someone I’ve been trying to find for a long time. Does that sound odd to you, my prince? Maybe my excitement is making me think too hard.” He looked at Jongin with uncertainty, but Jongin was beaming at him. He had felt the same way as Baekhyun before Chanyeol even walked through his door all those nights ago. 

 

“I think you should be excited about this trip no matter what, Baekhyun.”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

The carriage was spacious enough, but Jongin still felt too closed off from the world. He loved exploring the woods with Baekhyun when they were both children, and being inside this confined space was going to cause him to go mad. 

 

“How much longer, Baekhyun?” Jongin groaned, puffing his cheeks out and sighing. Baekhyun laughed loudly, enough to scare a squirrel up a tree. 

 

“Your highness, we have just set off. Although the air out here is very fresh, and the horses are happy to stretch their legs,” Baekhyun teased him, and Jongin gave a loud “ _ hmph _ .” 

 

Throughout the day, Baekhyun would describe the outside world, and give his own opinions as to why rabbits are the “quite possibly the cutest animals to have ever lived.” Jongin rolled his eyes, but listened to his best friend nonetheless. 

 

He began to go quiet, however, when the sky had grown dark, and only the light of the moon lit their path. 

 

“Scared of the dark, my dear friend?” Jongin asked him, eyes still focused on the book he was reading. “You were singing your heart out a moment ago until the stars came out.” 

 

“Oh, good heavens, Jongin, the woods are different at night. I don’t want to attract any attention to ourselves. All the rabbits seem to have fled, and all I see are owls above us, and- o-oh, dear god,” Baekhyun gasped, giving a sharp tug to the horses’ reins. 

 

“What is it, Baekhyun?” Jongin’s voice was laced in panic, thinking there was some kind of bear stalking them from the fear in Baekhyun’s voice.

 

“Ah, you see, my prince, there seems to be a tall figure holding a lantern, but he’s a bit far away… Oh, yes, yes, I believe it is your Alpha, he’s walking a tad closer.” 

 

Jongin’s heart leapt in joy. He had been so excited to see his love, but he knew he shouldn’t step out of the carriage yet. Minseok had given him strict instructions, and he said Chanyeol would know those instructions as well. 

 

“This is so unbearable, I’d love to see him. Being locked away in here isn’t the best thing, I’m beginning to grow hotter by the second-” 

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, aha, your highness, I would not say the words ‘locked away,’ may I suggest other words that would suit this situation seeing how your lover here is glowering at me.” 

 

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head while letting out a grunt of exasperation. “Chanyeol! Don’t you worry, I’m fine in here, I’m not locked in as you very well know. I’m just in here for my own safety from other Alpha’s noses, isn’t that right, Baekhyun?”

 

“That was excellent, sir, he stopped walking towards me like I was some kind of gazelle.” 

 

“Oh, isn’t that just fucking dandy then,” Jongin muttered to himself, wanting this damn carriage to move, so he can get to Chanyeol’s home. “Please have Chanyeol lead the way, I really need to see him.” 

 

“Actually, if I may be so bold, my prince, I believe he wants to eat my head off. Yes, I think so, he is salivating quite a lot… Oh, dear me, now he’s got a dreadful smile on his face when I mentioned eating my head off, isn’t that just a sight.” 

 

Jongin felt like he was going to explode any minute if he didn’t get Chanyeol’s knot within the next hour. These two were really going to make him claw out the doors. “Chanyeol, my sweet love, I know you find humor in scaring my sweet friend here, but I really need you to stop showing him your teeth, and lead the way. Otherwise, I may pass out from this heat I’m experiencing.” 

 

“Lead the way, Chanyeol-Alpha sir!” Baekhyun said cheerfully once he realized that he was safe with Jongin here. He snapped the reins to have the horses start walking. Jongin looked up at the ceiling of his carriage in complete exasperation, knowing Baekhyun was going to embarrass him to no end in front of Chanyeol’s pack. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

It felt like eons to Jongin once they finally entered Chanyeol’s village. He was beginning to sweat now, and the tightness of the carriage was starting to bother him. The space in between Chanyeol’s arms is what he needed. 

 

Baekhyun was bellowing out greetings to random people he saw, and Jongin covered his face in shame even though he knew no one could see him inside. It was horrible how Baekhyun was dead set on embarrassing him and Chanyeol at the same time. 

 

Jongin knew most of the wolves would be gone hunting since it was night. The small village streets were quiet, but he could see strings of lanterns lighting the way through the small cracks in the wood. His stomach was tying itself into knots, but he told himself he was going to be confident. Wolves were always confident.

 

I’m not a wolf though, Jongin thought to himself, his feverish mind switching to images of Chanyeol making love to him. Chanyeol without clothes on. Chanyeol’s warm smile. Chanyeol’s muscles.

 

“My prince… Jongin, we’re here, shh,” Baekhyun whispered to him, moving Jongin’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. Jongin let out a small whimper, his breaths becoming labored. He didn’t even hear the sound of Baekhyun opening the door, or register the cool night breeze brushing against his heated cheeks. “Chanyeol’s coming, they’re making sure everything is ready for our stay.” 

 

“What are you going to do, Baek?” Jongin blinked slowly at him, his focus wavering. All he wanted was his mate, but Baekhyun’s smile helped the pain of it. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Jongin, Chanyeol’s second is going to show me around. He’s very handsome, I might add.” Baekhyun giggled shyly to himself, and Jongin cracked a smile. He knew Baekhyun was going to find what he had been looking for his whole life. 

 

“Is Chanyeol near?” he asked, his heartbeat picking up when he sensed the Alpha nearby. Baekhyun’s eyes flitted toward the side for a split second before focusing back on Jongin. 

 

“He is, sweet prince, but he has to make sure everything within his pack is organized. He wants no distractions.” Jongin nodded at that, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. The pain was starting to go to his cock, and he needed Chanyeol’s hands. 

 

“It hurts,” Jongin whimpered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Baekhyun gently shushed him, massaging out the back of his neck in smooth motions. 

 

A few moments later, Baekhyun looked up in alarm. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows in worry, forgetting the pain. 

 

“Your highness, he’s coming, and I must be away from you. Enjoy yourself, my friend.” Jongin’s heart pounded with excitement as he watched Baekhyun move away from him. He looked out into the dark night, the stars bright in contrast. Everything was still hazy, and he could smell Chanyeol’s sweet scent coming toward him. 

 

“Jongin?” Chanyeol’s worried voice created a big smile on his face as Chanyeol rounded the corner of the carriage. “Oh, baby, there you are.” 

 

“Took long enough,” Jongin laughed, reaching his arms up. Chanyeol leaned down to pick him up, strong arms holding him close as Jongin wrapped his legs around a sturdy waist. Jongin sighed in content, pressing their foreheads together. “You changed your hair again.” It was silver this time instead of the bold red. 

 

“Wanted to look good for you,” Chanyeol teased, giving Jongin a firm peck on the lips. “Let’s get you inside, I had a special room made up for us in the garden.” 

 

Jongin raised his eyebrows, and Chanyeol gave him another kiss, but this one was softer. It had a promise attached to it. Jongin hugged him, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder, feeling so small in the Alpha’s arms. 

 

Chanyeol carried him the rest of the way, and Jongin had a small chance of seeing the entire village. Chanyeol’s home was not big enough to be a castle, but it was definitely large in comparison to the other houses he spotted. It was almost like a fairytale right there in the middle of the woods. 

 

The garden was prettier than the rest of the intricate architecture by far. It was made up of multiple colors of roses, and it explained why it was Chanyeol’s primary scent with a hint of the forest. 

 

“Oh, goodness, Chanyeol, you had this built just for us?” Jongin craned his neck to look at the spacious room that had been built right in the center underneath the moonlight. Chanyeol felt a small burst of happiness at seeing Jongin awed by it. 

 

“Of course I did, I have to impress you somehow,” Chanyeol replied, and Jongin giggled as they went through the door. 

 

The scent was enough to throw Jongin back into the pain of his heat. The whole room smelled of Chanyeol, and he shivered violently. To make matters worse, Chanyeol sat them down on the edge of the bed, and all Jongin wanted to do was roll around in the blankets to cover himself in the smell of fresh roses. 

 

“Easy now,” Chanyeol whispered, pushing some sweat-soaked hair from Jongin’s forehead. Jongin breathlessly nodded. His throat felt dry, but everything was bearable with Chanyeol although his expression had gone downcast. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked softly, cupping Chanyeol’s face in his hands to rub his thumbs over his cheeks. Chanyeol buried his face in Jongin’s chest and hugged him tightly like he was his favorite stuffed toy. Jongin blinked in surprise, but ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to you. I sensed that your heat was happening, and even though I was surprised since you’re human, I just wanted you. Knowing you were in pain…” Chanyeol kissed the hollow of Jongin’s throat. 

 

“Oh, sweet Alpha,” Jongin whispered, pressing kisses into the top of Chanyeol’s head. He curled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair the way he liked it, emitting a deep hum from the wolf. “I know you have to show your loyalty to your pack, don’t worry about it at all, my love. The pain wasn’t bad either; I don’t think I feel it as fiercely as other Omegas.” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, bringing his head up to look into Jongin’s soft gaze. “You’re right on that. You would be begging me right now, using that pretty voice of yours to plead for me to fuck you, hm?” Chanyeol let the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smirk when Jongin’s eyes went blank. “Squirming all over my sheets, and begging for my knot, but I think that’s what you want anyway, yes?”

 

Jongin smiled shyly, pants becoming tight. “I… I do want to cover myself with… with your scent,” he answered quietly, biting his lip. “I might… you know, leak all over the bed though.” 

 

“I would love for you to stain my sheets,” Chanyeol whispered, hands creeping up Jongin’s shirt. Jongin hummed at the warm palms moving along his skin, leaving a path of fiery tendrils in their wake. Chanyeol’s thumbs moved to rub loving circles over Jongin’s nipples, watching his body automatically twist and jerk at the simple touch. 

 

“Then undress me, Alpha,” Jongin replied breathlessly, and Chanyeol was quick to comply. When he laid down Jongin to take off his pants, his eyebrows raised at the large stain on the back of them. His underwear was even worse, and Jongin giggled unabashedly. 

 

“You’re so precious… you don’t even have to beg for me, your body’s doing it all by itself,” Chanyeol teased, and Jongin sighed in relief once his cock was free. 

 

“Only because I sensed you when I was in the carriage. That’s when I really started getting wet.” Jongin didn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes glinted with a predatory shine.    
  


Once he was fully naked, Jongin didn’t waste any time rubbing himself against the sheets. They felt so soft beneath his skin, softer than his royal sheets back at the castle. Turning over onto his stomach, he buried his nose into the pillows, inhaling the sweet scent of roses. He didn’t realize he was moving into a submissive position. Instinct took over as he raised himself up on his knees, but kept his elbows on the bed, hands bunching up the blankets.

 

Jongin also didn’t realize Chanyeol was watching him with a feral glare, eyes turning a deep red. Jongin’s slick was running down his thighs into the creases of his knees, entrance quivering with need. Chanyeol was undressing himself as he became fixated on the way Jongin’s graceful body moved around, hips slightly swaying side to side. 

 

“You smell so wonderfu- I-... oh, fuck,” Jongin moaned when he felt a warm tongue gently licking up his thigh to his rim. Jongin trembled as the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue drew slow circles around it. It felt more sensitive than usual, a euphoric tingling spreading through Jongin’s stomach and lower back. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of it, squeezing Jongin’s cheeks to spread them, fervently sucking at Jongin’s entrance. The taste of it was addicting, and he wrestled the tip of his tongue inside for a better angle.

 

Jongin couldn’t stop himself from shaking. Chanyeol’s hands felt so big, the contact of his palms lighting a fire under his skin and in his veins. A blissful smile was on his face as Chanyeol’s suckling became aggressive, his scent filling Jongin’s nose to make him dizzy with pleasure. 

 

“Oh… Oh, Chanyeol, you know I c-can’t come yet,” Jongin stammered when he felt a hand start rubbing his cock. Tears flooded his eyes at the pain of it, but he was so used to it, that he didn’t mind at all. “Don’t be so cruel to y-.. Mmh, to your poor Omega.” 

 

He felt Chanyeol’s laugh deep within him, and Chanyeol answered his pleas by slamming a hand down on Jongin’s soft skin. Jongin yelped in surprise, but grinned all the same as the sting matched the intense pleasure he was feeling. 

 

“Could you… Could you do that again, please, Alpha?” Jongin asked quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed that he liked it so much. He felt the sting on his other cheek, and he moaned at the combination of the pain with Chanyeol’s mouth working wonders on him. He was sure that hybrids in nearby villages could hear his wails at this point, but he didn’t care.

 

Chanyeol drank in Jongin’s pheromones, his inner wolf snapping at the way Jongin’s back muscles flexed whenever Chanyeol spanked him or rubbed his tongue just the right way. A red haze filled his vision, and he all he could think about was knotting Jongin. Claiming him, and creating a stronger bond. 

 

He gave one last kiss to Jongin’s entrance, kneading the soft skin of Jongin’s ass with his fingers. “Turn over,” he murmured, and Jongin eagerly turned over onto his back. To be met with the sight of Chanyeol’s red eyes fixated on him, and only him, felt like heaven. 

 

“Please, Chanyeol,” Jongin whispered, pulling his legs back by gripping the backs of his thighs. Chanyeol looked so handsome with his silver hair partially covering his intense eyes, lips wet and red with Jongin’s slick. 

 

“Don’t you worry, darling,” Chanyeol reassured him, lowering himself to pepper kisses along Jongin’s inner thighs, warm hands moving up and down Jongin’s body. Jongin exhaled in satisfaction, fingers almost slipping from their grip on his legs. He watched Chanyeol move up his body, worshipping all of it with his mouth. Jongin’s breath hitched when Chanyeol took Jongin’s cock in his mouth for a moment before resuming his kisses on Jongin’s skin. 

 

“So affectionate,” Jongin commented with a shy smile on his face when Chanyeol licked all over Jongin’s chest. His mouth closed around a nipple, and Jongin bit his lip to stifle a moan. Chanyeol’s mouth was gentle this time as he moved onto the next, giving it a small kiss. When they were finally face to face, Chanyeol dropped a firm peck onto Jongin’s soft lips. “Mm, I thought Alphas were supposed to be aggressive when their mates are in heat.”

 

“Quite the opposite,” Chanyeol replied, nudging his nose against Jongin’s neck for room to give him hickeys. Jongin’s skin bruises so easily much to Chanyeol’s joy. It meant everyone would know Jongin was his to love. “We know you’re in pain, and it doesn’t matter if it’s pleasureful because you’re still uncomfortable. We never want to see you in any kind of pain because…” Chanyeol looked up from Jongin’s neck, dark eyes boring into Jongin’s beautiful, innocent ones. “Because you’re our entire world. You’re my entire world.” 

 

Jongin blushed, pressing his lips together as he looked up at Chanyeol with nothing but adoration. “You’re my entire world too,” he whispered, moving his hands to Chanyeol’s hair to bring their lips together. Chanyeol growled deep in his chest as he hooked Jongin’s legs onto his shoulders for a better angle. 

 

Chanyeol entered him as they kissed, a high pitched whine from Jongin melting into Chanyeol’s throat. Jongin realized that Chanyeol didn’t have to stretch him out with his fingers earlier; his heat was doing all the work by producing extra amounts of slick. 

 

Once Chanyeol had his knot pressed up against Jongin’s rim, they both separated for air. Jongin was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his temple. Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together, eyes never leaving Jongin’s as he pulled out slowly. 

 

“No, no, Chanyeol, stay inside, fuck me, plea-  _ ah _ .” He was interrupted by Chanyeol’s hips slamming back down. The loud noise Jongin made was enough for Chanyeol to snap, wolf taking over as he fucked into Jongin’s body at a rapid pace. 

 

“You’re mine,” Chanyeol snarled through bared teeth, his voice deeper. It was almost as if two voices were talking at the same time. One was Chanyeol’s voice, and the other was darker, something sinister. 

Jongin’s hands were weakly squeezing Chanyeol’s biceps for support from his body being shunted back and forth against the bed. He thought it was going to hurt in the beginning as it usually did, but the stretch of Chanyeol’s cock… There was nothing else like it. Small tingles exploded around his entrance at the friction against his walls, leaving Jongin’s entire body to uncontrollably shake. 

 

“I’m yours, Alpha, y-yours to-” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed as a loud moan escaped him when Chanyeol hit his sweet spot. His mouth dropped open as he fought between arching his back and curling in on himself. 

 

“Yours to what? Tell me, Jongin.” 

 

“Yours to claim.” 

 

Chanyeol began fucking Jongin harder, if possible. Jongin couldn’t help the euphoric smile on his face at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. The power behind Chanyeol’s thrusts left him speechless, and all he could do was lay there and scream. He loved feeling powerless against Chanyeol, loved how he was smaller and more fragile. 

 

When Jongin felt Chanyeol’s knot catch on his rim, excitement exploded inside of him. 

 

“Do that again, Alpha,” Jongin cried, smashing their lips together as his nails scraped down Chanyeol’s back. “Fuck, do it again,  _ give it to me _ .” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t hold back this time as he slammed his knot all the way into Jongin. His hips fought against the resistance of Jongin’s entrance, teeth sinking into Jongin’s neck to strengthen their bond. His eyes were blazing red now, teeth delving to draw blood. 

 

“Alpha,” Jongin whimpered, hands gripping Chanyeol’s hair as his ass quivered around Chanyeol’s knot. The pleasure was so immense that he barely felt the pain of Chanyeol’s teeth. “I’m g-gonna come, can… can I please come?” Jongin’s mind was so far gone that words failed him. Chanyeol let go of Jongin’s neck, lapping up the blood to soothe the sting. 

 

“Of course you can,” Chanyeol whispered against Jongin’s cheek, pressing a kiss into the soft, heated skin. “No need to ask, my love.” He was hyper focused on Jongin’s body instead of his own. He was especially attentive to the way Jongin’s body moved against his, skin feeling like fire to the touch. 

 

Chanyeol continued to rut against Jongin to sink his knot deeper. He thought Jongin looked so beautiful with his face scrunched up, hands pushing on Chanyeol’s chest for support. Chanyeol had his hand around Jongin’s cock, stroking it slowly as he breathlessly kissed him. 

 

Jongin came with Chanyeol’s name tumbling from his lips, toes curling as he took it all. Chanyeol was still dropping kisses all over his face as spurts of white painted their stomachs, Jongin’s cock pulsing against Chanyeol’s fingers. Jongin has never come for so long before, his cries and moans going straight into Chanyeol’s ear as he clung onto him. 

 

The sight of Jongin’s teary face created a warmth in Chanyeol’s stomach that he’s never felt before. The beautiful harmonies Jongin created with his voice had the tension in Chanyeol’s stomach releasing. He groaned against Jongin’s neck, snapping his teeth with a growl as he came deep inside of him. 

 

Another small tweak of Chanyeol’s thumb against the crown of Jongin’s dick had Jongin coming again. Jongin keened, nails feeling permanently stuck in Chanyeol’s shoulders. Tears spilled out of his eyes at his second orgasm, cock feebly twitching with the last of it. 

 

“Shh, shh,” Chanyeol soothed him, licking up the tears. He stopped stroking when he sensed Jongin’s body overstimulating. “Look at you… Look how gorgeous you are…” 

 

Jongin was still shaking as Chanyeol brought him down from his high with sweet words and gentle kisses. Chanyeol slowly unhooked Jongin’s legs from his shoulders, carefully settling them down on the bed. 

 

“That was amazing,” Jongin murmured, groggily looking down at his stomach and chest to see the huge mess. “Mm, my Alpha helped me do that.” He looked up at Chanyeol to see his handsome wolf beaming at him. Jongin smiled back at him, suddenly shy. “I love you.” 

 

The next few moments are ones that Jongin was not expecting. Chanyeol scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug, aggressively smooching his cheek. Jongin squeaked as he felt Chanyeol’s knot shift inside of him, but Chanyeol was too preoccupied with pressing openmouthed kisses all over Jongin’s face. 

 

“I love you so much,” Chanyeol said through clenched teeth, pulling Jongin back in for another painfully tight hug. He became so caught up in his affection that he started sucking at the marks on Jongin’s neck to color them a darker shade. When Jongin got over his bewilderment, he giggled, scratching Chanyeol’s head as if he was some overgrown puppy. “You sound so pretty when you call me Alpha.” 

 

“Oh, my sweet pup,” Jongin cooed, cupping Chanyeol’s face to bring his head up. “You look handsome when you fuck me.” 

 

Chanyeol gently thrust his hips to get Jongin to gasp. Once his lips fell open, Chanyeol stuck his tongue inside, growling deep Jongin’s throat before pulling back with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Jongin thought that was probably one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced with Chanyeol.

“Such an innocent looking Omega, and yet… something like that comes spilling out of your beautiful mouth.” Jongin grinned, hands exploring Chanyeol’s back muscles with large circles of his fingers. His eyes kept flickering between red and brown. 

 

“You made me this way.” Jongin brought him down for another kiss, not getting enough of the taste of Chanyeol’s mouth. “But you’ve also made this little Omega very tired and sore.” 

 

“What a shame,” Chanyeol laughed, rolling them onto their sides. “You seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.” 

 

“I loved every second of it. Especially the part where you bit me.” Jongin felt the two punctures as he tucked his head under Chanyeol’s chin. He felt so safe surrounded by Chanyeol’s strong arms. 

 

“Mm, it’s going to stay there forever. It means our bond is stronger, and with every heat you have, it will continue to strengthen. It means that… that I love you with everything I have, and I want to be with you… forever.” Jongin hugged him close, trying not to cry as he left soft kisses all over Chanyeol’s chest. Forever sounded like the best eternity with Chanyeol. 

 

“I’ll love you for as long as I live, Chanyeol,” Jongin replied with a tremor in his voice. “Always yours.” 

 

“Always mine,” Chanyeol agreed, whispering the promise into Jongin’s soft hair. “You just fall asleep now, and I will watch over you. You did so well tonight, Jongin, I’m so proud of you. I’m proud to be your Alpha.” 

 

“Mine,” Jongin mumbled with a small pout, playfully nipping at Chanyeol’s collarbone. “My Alpha.” 

  
  
  


**_Bonus ++_ **

 

“What do you think Baekhyun is doing right now?”

 

“Getting fucked by your second in command, I’m guessing.” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT write a baekxing side story for this... I should.... I must...


End file.
